


Danganronpa Drabbles

by hajimeandthehinatas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Catboys & Catgirls, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Naked Cuddling, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pet Names, Polyamorous Character, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimeandthehinatas/pseuds/hajimeandthehinatas
Summary: danganronpa drabbles!there will mostly be catboy/girl stories in here since i have mega brainrot.there will be nsfw and sfw — the rating will be in the chapter title.i will NOT make nsfw of the ndrv3 cast since they do not have canon ages. do not ask/request smut of those characters; i’ll simply ignore it. feel free to request fluff, though! that’s always appreciated <3!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Danganronpa Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white eared cat knew just how to make his partner happy, and it involved a maid dress, a clean house, luck, and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains master/pet kinks, so if that bothers you, please do not feel obligated to read. 
> 
> i would also like to point out that this is, in no way, fetishing catboys in any shape or form. it was simply something i had on my mind and wanted to write for a while now, and since nagito canonically likes to clean, decided i should do it.

Nagito hated wearing this god forsaken maid dress, but he knew Hajime loved it. He made exceptions sometimes. The headband and thigh highs weren’t as bad, but very close to it. The dress itself made his tail feel exceptionally weird; it was always pushed down and made it difficult to wag it. Surprisingly, it fit him rather well everywhere; even more surprisingly so since it wasn’t his usual size. 

With a feather duster in hand, Nagito sighed as he made his way to the fireplace, picking up the knickknacks atop of it and bending over to sit them on the coffee table. He picked up a framed photo of himself and Hajime on their second date, making him smile happily and let out a small chuckle. Maybe wearing his dress wasn’t that bad, especially since Hajime bought it for him, and oh, how he loved Hajime...

He could spend hours gushing over his partner, but decided he should finish what he had started. Gently placing the picture frame next to the other items, he patted it with a small hum before running the aforementioned feather duster against the cherry colored wood of the fireplace’s mantel. Even if he had been cleaning for hours, it didn’t get old to Nagito. He loved cleaning, especially if he knew there was a reward in it for him if he did a decent enough job. 

Hajime could be home any second, he thought to himself, getting giddy at the mere mention of Hajime in his mind. Even more of a reason for his cleaning to be finished; he wouldn’t want to disappoint the only person he had left in his life, after all. 

Once he was done with the mantel, Nagito placed all of the items back in their designated spot, situating them exactly how they had been previously. He peered over to the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room, and in his  
peripheral, saw a car pull into the driveway. Of course, he knew exactly who’s car it was. His white and red ears twitched in anticipation, clasping his hands together excitedly. He dropped the feather duster onto the coffee table, dashing over to the door and staring at the wood, waiting for it to open. His fluffy tail wagged back and forth, eyes filled with joy.

After what felt like years, Nagito finally watched the doorknob turn, making him jump in surprise. He held his hands behind his back, rocking to and fro on his heels with a big, stupid smile on his face. Soon enough, the door was completely opened, and the white haired male couldn’t help but jump into his boyfriend’s unexpecting arms, nuzzling into his neck. 

“Hinata! I missed you,” he cooed, legs wrapping around the brown haired male’s waist, arms around his neck. “I also cleaned the entire house, you know.” He pulled his head back to show off the glint in his eye, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. 

Hajime let his arms rest just under Nagito’s butt, holding him up with ease. He noticed he wasn’t wearing underwear, but didn’t mention it. “I missed you too, Komaeda,” he smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “The whole house, huh? And you’re wearing the maid dress? Is it a special occasion?” He cocked a brow expectantly, grinning. 

“Um... Is that a problem? I thought I could get into character. You know... Like a proper cat maid, or something?” As those words pooled from his mouth, Nagito’s cheeks turned a dark crimson, thighs pressing flush against Hajime’s clothed torso. 

Eyes widening at that statement, Hajime shook his head furiously. “Huh? No, I was joking. You know I don’t mind if you wanna wear that dress. I think it looks dashing on you, good sir,” he laughed to himself, stopping when he saw Nagito’s unamused expression.

“Don’t call me ‘good sir’.”

“...Sorry.”

Sighing, Nagito rolled his eyes playfully and pressed his lips onto Hajime’s, and before it could even get started, pulled away hesitantly. “It’s quite alright, good sir,” he purred, jumping down from the brunette’s arms and heading into the living room without another word. 

Even he didn’t know why he was so full of energy... He felt like an energetic kitten after playing with a laser pointer for the first time. 

Hajime stood dumbfounded for a moment before shaking himself out of his thoughts and following the maid dress clad male into the living room. There, he was sitting on the loveseat, kicking his legs. His tail was wrapped around his hip, the tip of it bouncing up and down on his thigh. He patted the spot beside of him, smiling innocently. “You’ve had a long day, Hinata. You should relax, you know.” His voice was soft and inviting, head tipped to the side. His headband early fell off before he caught it, adjusting it to better sit atop of his head. 

“Hm? Ah, okay,” Hajime nodded, looking around and admiring at how clean and pristine everything was. Everything was dusted off, the floors were swept and mopped, and the candles and wax warmers were all lit and or turned on. Nagito sure knew how to clean. While he had seen the other male in a dress plenty of times beforehand, Hajime still couldn’t get over how great he looked in it. Almost... Too great, if he were being honest. 

Plopping down beside of Nagito, cautious of his tail, Hajime was surprised when he watched him stand up, smoothing out the dress before sitting back down on the couch. This time, however, he was on his knees. He hummed, cocking his head to the side. “You’ll let me clean you up too, right? Will Hajime let his cat maid suck him clean?” He purred, running a finger down the slight tent in the brunette’s pants. “I know you’re oh so tired from work, so I’ll do everything myself, alright? You just sit here and look handsome.” 

Those words completely went to Hajime’s nether region, merely groaning in response. He nodded his head, gripping onto the arm rest and sighing in content when he watched the other unzip his pants. Hajime lifted his hips so his black work pants could be pulled down and pool at his ankles. “Take good care of your master, okay?” He hummed, making Nagito’s ears perk up, soon going down in embarrassment. 

He didn’t say anything back, merely licked his lips and shoved two of his fingers in his mouth. He made sure to coat them evenly with saliva, and the sight itself was almost enough for Hajime to come right then and there. The brunette gulped, eyes focusing on the white haired catboy as his mouth worked around his fingers. He kept them in his mouth a bit longer than necessary, trying to put on a show for his boyfriend. Nagito knew he was doing a good job when he watched the other male begin to slowly palm himself through his blue printed underwear. 

After a few moments, Nagito removed his slender fingers with a soft ‘pop’ noise, pulling down his boyfriend’s underwear just enough for his hard, throbbing dick to spring up. Leaning down to get as close as he possibly could, ass still in the air, the male in the dress licked around the tip of the delicate area, reaching the fingers he lubed up behind him. 

Taking the initiative to spit on the tip, Nagito took it into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. He slowly pushed his index finger into his own bum, whining against the dick in his mouth. 

Hajime froze, his toes curling at the vibrations sent down his aching dick. He didn’t know where to focus — between Nagito’s mouth and his fingers working skillfully at his own hole — he just couldn’t look at one spot and be satisfied. 

The brunette let one of his hands travel to the soft, white hair his boyfriend possessed, tangling his fingers into it. His thumb brushed across one of his ears, causing him to purr and buck his hips lightly. 

Nagito whimpered but kept his mouth locked on Hajime’s lower region, saliva falling from the corners of his mouth as he moved his head up and down. He gagged a bit when it hit the back of his throat, screwing his eyes shut. A few tears fell from them, and Hajime seemed to notice. 

“Huh? Komaeda? Are you okay?” He asked, rather panicked, but said Nagito didn’t stop pleasuring both himself and his partner. Groaning in both ecstasy and aggravation at being ignored, the brown haired male forcefully pulled the other off, glaring a hole into him. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Just let me make you cum!” 

And with that, Nagito added a second finger into himself, a newfound desire to have Hajime’s cum in his mouth. Originally, however, he didn’t plan on making him cum — rather tease him until he’s on the edge and then ride him slowly. However, once his idea sparked into his mind, he couldn’t just ignore it. As his mouth was once again on his boyfriend’s dick, Nagito purred and moaned against it as his own fingers brushed against his prostate. His legs became wobbly at the sudden rush of pleasure, making it difficult to keep himself up. 

“Goddammit, N-Nagito-!” Hajime panted, throwing his head against the soft, velvet couch cushion. He couldn’t help but move his hips up in a desperate manner, pushing down the other male’s head even further. Nagito held back a gag, eyes wide at the sudden force. With a sly hand, Hajime sucked at one of his own fingers, reaching behind Nagito and pushing it in alongside the other two. 

“You’re twitching, Komaeda,” Hajime concluded as Nagito pulled off, nothing short of a panting, purring mess as he felt the other man put a finger inside of him. 

“Hajime, H-Hajime,” he chanted, unable to think of anything except for his partner at that point, far too lost in the pleasure. “We’re alone so — mmm! — we can use our first names!” Each word was punctuated with a mewl, his own and Hajime’s fingers moving in tandem together. 

No other word was spoken as the brunette pushed the white haired male back onto his dick, to which he happily got back to work on it. 

Without warning, Hajime finally came into his boyfriend’s expecting mouth mere moments later, a grunt and a groan following. A shocked Nagito pulled off, and before he could swallow it, Hajime spoke up. 

“Don’t swallow it yet, Nagito. I want you to keep it in there for a little while. Can you do that for me?” As he spoke those words, Hajime pulled his single finger out, watching as Nagito’s brows turned inwards. He simply nodded, although he would much rather swallow it now. 

“If you do good, I promise we’ll both have a lot of fun, okay?” 

Nagito liked the sound of that, and that much was clear as his ears went to the side, his cheeks flushing. He worked at himself again — he was so close — and even if Hajime promised they’d both have fun, his aching dick was almost too much to handle. 

“Swallow,” Hajime instructed, and those words were quickly obliged as he swallowed down the thick, white fluid. It was salty, yet there was a tinge of sweetness to it. 

Just before he felt himself reach the peak of his orgasm, Nagito sensed Hajime’s hand wrap around his shaft, pumping him and rubbing the tip. “Ah! Hajime! I-If you keep doing that, I’ll-!” 

Moments later, spurts of cum lay on both the couch and Hajime’s boxers. Nagito let his chest rise and fall at an erratic pace, still barely keeping himself upright. To his surprise, though, he was quickly lifted up and placed on his boyfriend’s lap. “You’re gonna have to clean that out of the cushions, you know.”

Grumbling, Nagito rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Hajime’s dick that was, to his surprise, hard yet again. “Did watching me cum get you turned on again, or something?” He humphed, blinking slowly. 

“Maybe, maybe not. Who knows, really?” 

“You’re gross,” the white haired male decided, lifting up his hips to sink down on the dick before him. He hissed at the sensation of being opened up even more for the other man, free hand gripping into his shoulder. Hajime held onto Nagito’s hips firmly, making him yelp as his nails dug into him. 

Nagito would never get over how his partner felt inside of him. The way he stretched him open even after doing it himself; the slight burning sensation that he felt; it was euphoric if him and it’s almost as though he couldn’t get enough of it. He didn’t think he ever would get enough of it.

“Talk in cat speak, Nagito,” Hajime hummed into said male’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. He helped the other get fully situated, gasping in surprise when he started bouncing almost immediately, snapping his hips.

“Mmm-! Nya! Hajime!” He whimpered, all shame leaving his body completely. “You’re so big! F-Filling me up so nice!” He whined, both hands now on the other’s shoulder’s, head buried in his neck. 

Instinctively, Hajime rolled his hips upwards, causing Nagito to freeze in pleasure. “Nya-ah!” He gasped, his bum tightening around his boyfriend’s dick. “H-Haj-Master! Please!” 

Hajime couldn’t take it anymore. Usually, this position wouldn’t bother him, but he needed more of Nagito. Despite being tired and restless, said man picked up this partner, laying him down on the couch, and despite his insults and pleas, took his time. He fully pulled off his own underwear, dropping them onto the hardwood floor. 

He gave himself a few strokes to stay hard as he lined up at the entrance, Nagito pleading and whining to be filled again. “What, you can’t go five seconds without my dick? Someone’s needy.” He snickered, slowly pushing himself into the other male. 

“Ah! I love when you push y-yourself in super slow like that, Hajime! I love your dick s-so much— nyah!” 

With a sharp thrust of his hips, Hajime tutted. “Now, now, what do you call me?”

Nagito was silent for a moment, gulping. His eyes were filled to the brim with lust and want, legs arched on either side of his boyfriend’s hips; his thigh highs were slipping down, almost at his kneecaps. “I love wh-when you push yourself i-in super slow like that... Master.”

“Good boy,” Hajime grinned, leaning down to press his lips to the other’s neck, attacking it with gentle kisses, hips moving antagonizingly slow.

“Master! Faster! Don’t be so gentle! Please!”

Hajime clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Geez, you’re extra needy today. Good thing Master doesn’t mind, hm?” Obliging to his pet’s request, his hips moved faster with each thrust, trying to hit that one spot dead on. He was exceptionally good at finding it — Nagito could vouch for that — and as if on cue, Nagito yelped, his legs shaking as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

“Ah, fuck! There! M-Master, p-please! Fuck me u-up!” He pleaded, purring and moaning as if his life depended on it. “So good!” His words flooded from his mouth, unable to properly think about what he was saying. He couldn’t think properly.

With one hand balled full of the fabric of the couch and the other holding up the bottom of his dress so everything was exposed, Nagito wrapped his trembling legs around Hajime’s waist, forcing him to push in even further. “Mmm, fuck! Hah,” he panted, beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead. “Hajime, Hajime, so...So- ah! Master!” 

“You’re really tight,” Hajime decided, a low chuckle forming under his breath, “are you sure you stretched yourself out enough?” 

Ignoring the question due to the immense pleasure, Nagito began to drool from the corner of his mouth, rolling his hips up simultaneously with the other man’s thrusts. “Ah! Ah! Mhm, I always- nyah! - stretch myself out good for my m-master! Aah! Why did you get b-bigger when I said that?!”

“Because you’re just so hot, Nagito, I cant help myself. And especially since you’re - fuck - holding up the dress like a slut,” Hajime spat, although the words held no true venom; Nagito knew that. 

Nagito yelped, his toes curling as he felt his orgasm approaching and Hajime ramming into his prostate. “Nyah! Hajime! Please let me cum, master! Please!”

Hajime didn’t answer at first — he was too focused on aiming his thrusts just right — and that’s exactly what he did. Nagito didn’t dare cum without being told, but a small spurt came out due to the rough treatment. “Looks like you’re really desperate, hm? How do you ask master if you can cum all over your pretty little dress?”

“H-Hyan! Mm-master! I cant hold it in anymore; can I please cum for you? Ah! Please cum in me, too! I want you to fill me - nyaaah! - to the brim with your hope!”

Hajime nodded and Nagito knew exactly what that meant. With a loud, sensual moan, Nagito came all over his boyfriend’s chest and the dress, his breathing labored as he tried his best to catch it. He dropped the hem of the dress, shoving his hand into his mouth. 

“Good boy,” Hajime purred as he kept thrusting in, Nagito whining from the overstimulation and the sensation of his wrecked prostate being attacked even more. Before long, the brunette grunted, obliging to his partner’s request of being filled. 

The warm, white liquid spilled out of the used hole as Hajime pulled out, making Nagito whimper and pull his fingers out of his mouth. He just knew he wouldn’t be able to talk the next day. He usually wasn’t a screamer, but today was different. 

Nagito groaned as he felt his butt pulse. The pain he felt wasn’t intense, but he knew it most likely would be tomorrow.

After throwing his underwear back on, Hajime left without another word. Nagito was on the verge of tears, thinking he did something wrong, before he saw the other man come back with a wet washcloth. He yawned, but was determined to clean up the mess they both had made. 

Nagito smiled sheepishly when he discovered he hadn’t done anything wrong, lifting up his dress when he saw Hajime motion for it. 

“I thought you were leaving me, Hinata,” he spoke shyly, gasping at the coldness of the cloth as it wiped up the drying substance on his stomach. 

“Huh? Komaeda...what..? Where would I go in my underwear? Plus, I just walked to the downstairs bathroom.”

“...I was just... Nervous.” He mumbled, struggling to sit upright. “You’re all I have-“

“No, stop trying to get up,” Hajime mumbled, “we’re gonna take a bath, kay?”

Nagito’s face lit up like a child being granted a cookie before dinner, nodding. “Hm, okay. I guess that’s fine.”

“...Right. Okay.” Hajime mumbled, scooping the fragile, and presumably exhausted, Nagito and heading for the downstairs bathroom. He held him bridal style, making the white haired man blush furiously. “By the way, Lucky Star, I planned on cleaning the couch cushions. You’ve already done so much.”

Wincing at the pain in his bottom, Nagito couldn’t help but force a smile. “You mean it, Hinata?! Wow, I don’t know what a lowlife like me did to get you, my one true hope.” His legs were kicking lightly, head back as far as it could go, eyes staring up at the textured ceiling. He giggled to himself, holding a hand over his mouth. 

“Hey, what are you laughing at?”

“You.”

“Huh?! What did I do?” Hajime questioned, voice cracking ever so slightly in his confusion as they reached the bathroom. 

“What did you do? You chose me, Hajime. That’s... Why?” Nagito asked, tipping his head and hissing in pain as he was sat on the closed toilet lid. He watched intently as his partner began to get the perfect water temperature. 

“Nagito... You know I hate when you say stuff like that. I chose you because I love you. Why else would I?”

“Cause you feel bad for me. Do you feel bad for me, Hajime? I don’t blame you if you do. I’d feel bad for me-“

Rolling his eyes, Hajime turned his attention from the faucet and grabbed Nagito’s cheeks, pulling him in for a soft, loving kiss. It was passionate and slow, sweet and endearing. It was over far too soon, in both of their opinions, but a flushed cat ear clad man was now speechless. 

“Stop being so down on yourself. You’re more than that, Nagito. Please, listen to me when I tell you that. You are everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“It’s weird how you can go from making me beg to cum to sweet and cute. I don’t mind, though,” Nagito snickered, standing up with wobbly, uneasy legs to take off the thigh highs, throwing them into the corner. He reached up for his headband, too, placing it on the countertop. Alas, his dress followed. It was a bit difficult to take off himself — Hajime knew this — so he stood up and began to untie the ribbon in the back, soon letting it drop to the floor. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Get in there, alright? Let me know if the water is good enough.”

Nagito merely nodded, stepping a foot into the bath and sighing in content. Contrary to popular belief, unlike most cat people, Nagito loved baths. They were warm and clean, and feeling and being clean was euphoric to him. 

He soon sat down in the bath, knees drawn up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. “It’s nice.”

Hajime smiled, dropping his underwear to the ground and unbuttoning his shirt before getting in himself, extending a hand for Nagito to take. Hesitantly, it was taken. 

It was difficult being the one who loved Komaeda Nagito, but Hinata Hajime always managed to make it work. 

They both had their own demons to deal with; pasts they didn’t want to remember. Maybe that just made them even stronger as a couple. 

They loved each other the same amount, not one more or less than another. 

Nagito knew, from the bottom of his heart, that Hajime would never leave him. They were soulmates, after all, and that’s the reason he’s still here. 

Hinata Hajime is the reason Komaeda Nagito still exists. 

Hajime helped with Nagito’s traumas, and Nagito helped with Hajime’s issues. They fit together like a puzzle piece.

Their love was beautiful. Complicated, but beautiful. That just made it even more intricate and intriguing, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i’m not going to lie... i do not like this. i thought it was gonna be better than it ended up, but oh well. i hope you enjoyed komahina smut/fluff/light angst.


End file.
